A Night Out
by MakoRain
Summary: A day Cloud and Tifa can spend together entirely with no interruptions is the most cherished of all. Cloti oneshot. Rated M for semi-explicit sweet and sour lemon.


A/N: Ok so here is something I've been meaning to write up for a bit. It's the unofficial sequel to "A Night In." There is really no connection besides the titles since I don't reference any of the events from both in either of them. However, there is a provocative lemon towards the end, hence the M rating. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated :)

All standard disclaimers apply. Background music: "Love Song" as remade by 311.

**"A Night Out"**

**By MakoRain  
**

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again."

The melodic words drifted softly over her sleepy form as she snuggled back into the pillow, his voice easing her back to dream land.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again."

Strong arms slipped around her waist, pulling her close with her back to his chest even as he continued singing softly in her ear, his breath warm against the nape of her neck and sending pleasant tingles all over.

"However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you..."

Cloud put the finishing touch to this wake up call by kissing her cheek and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, his hands sliding over hers in warm waves. She couldn't fight it anymore and turned over in his arms to face him.

"You're right here, and that's where you'll stay." Tifa kissed his lips softly before hiding a yawn behind her hand. He only smiled and brushed her long dark hair behind her ears, grazing his thumb along her jaw.

"Morning, beautiful."

Tifa arched up as she stretched her body out like a lazy cat, giggling.

"First the morning lullaby and now the adorable name calling? Is there something good I don't know about? Or something bad, maybe?" Her brows knit together making a frown line between her eyes that he smoothed away with a finger.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." She leaned up on her elbows to show that wasn't completely comforting.

"I'm serious. Everything is great. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Cloud."

"Good. Then get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

With a quick kiss, Cloud slipped out of bed, leaving her a little wide eyed but softly smiling to herself as he slipped into his clothes with ease and disappeared out the door. Approximately ten minutes later Tifa descended the stairs to the sunlit bar in her everyday apparel and was met with a warm cup of coffee in one hand and a light hearted Cloud in the other.

"What has gotten into you?"

Cloud gave a sheepish sly innocent look all wrapped into one and just pulled her along, making her leave her coffee cup on the bar counter before locking up and walking after him.

"Not that I'm complaining."

He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows before swinging their arms between them like the kid he once was. She just smiled and walked along through the market, taking in the fresh wares and produce with a methodical joy. At first it was odd having Cloud there with her just hanging over her shoulder a foot away until she enticed him to try some mango and suddenly he was right there with her, making sure the tomatoes were firm and the lettuce was crisp. It was so close to normal it was edging on weird. And then it was pushed into the twilight zone.

"We should have dinner."

"Dinner?" Tifa didn't realize how late it had gotten, what with the market samplings holding them both over since they skipped lunch. She usually cooked dinner, so having a meal with him that she didn't prepare herself was kind of mind boggling.

"There's this nice little place right up the street."

Cloud didn't wait for her answer, per usual today, and pulled her along by the hand he hadn't let go of the whole day. They walked together into the low lit restaurant that was usually packed but was nicely quiet tonight. He immediately ushered her into a chair before pushing it in with a shy smile that showed he was still a young boy at heart as if making up for lost time. She couldn't help reaching out a hand to touch his spikes, something he used to wave her away from doing out of embarrassment but now he stayed still for her to finish her examination with a shy smile of her own.

They shared a grown up candlelight dinner with lots of yummy noises and little talk needed. There was also a bit of footsie going on under the table because one can never be too grown up, especially with a girl's foot moving up a guy's leg until he rattles the table after trying and failing to stay calm and inconspicuous ending with slightly embarrassed yet happy laughter from both.

After leaving the restaurant with a few odd looks mixed with those who found the two adorable added a spring into Tifa's step. One that was apparently contagious as Cloud did a couple jump steps with her before holding her hand once again.

"It could be just me but are you high?" He snorted and waved her off with a flick of his hand until she took it in hers, holding it gently. "Tifa, I've never seen things more clearly before in my life. I'm just enjoying living in the moment."

"Ok, don't get me wrong but will this be a daily thing now? Because I will always love you being this outgoing, friendly and adoring man. But love you being the quiet, brooding and yet secretly sweet warrior that I see every day also."

"Trust me, I'll keep everything in stride."

"That's all I need then."

They stopped in front of The Revival Theater which happily displayed that they were holding a special viewing of the movie 50 First Dates which made her beam all over happily.

"I love this movie!"

"I know, me too. Let's go."

He quickly pulled her through the rows until he found them seats underneath the balcony towards the back of the theater. It was a little darker with the balcony above them and Tifa took the opportunity to snuggle as close as possible, even though the arm rest was still in the way. Cloud smiled at her and took her hand, resting their intwined fingers on his leg as the opening titles rolled by. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and he smoothly turned to capture her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss. Her tongue slipped through to trace his lips and was immediately met with his teasingly.

They kissed like this until they heard " butter cups" and laughed, turning to watch. It was one of their favorite movies, after all, even though Tifa still cried when Lucy finished burning all of her memories of Henry and they shared their goodbye kiss. Cloud kissed her forehead and eased her head onto his shoulder, squeezing it tight in comfort. The couple was sharing soft kisses again as the movie concluded with its happy ending and reluctantly left the coziness of their make out session.

Tifa couldn't believe how happy she was acting like a teenager again with the boy she loved and tugged the hand she was holding to walk snuggly at his side, letting go to slip her arm around his waist. He automatically looped his now free arm around her shoulders, holding her against him and they walked home, not caring about the looks they received from passers by. The stars twinkled above them brightly and he motioned to the bright almost full moon, just another night or two left.

It seemed as if they floated home, Cloud opening the door for his lady love and ushering her inside as she couldn't help giggling from the overflow of giddiness. He lead her to the bar and had her seated before he slipped behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of champagne he'd stashed there since Tifa had no idea it was there before. With a flourish he filled two long stemmed wine glasses and moved back to her side of the bar, both picking up their glasses in a toast.

"To us," he said softly, clinking his glass against hers.

"To us," she echoed before taking a sip as the bubbles went straight to her nose and she giggled.

He smiled, taking the champagne bottle and glasses in one hand and hers in the other, leading Tifa up the low lit stairway. She walked closely behind him, taking in the feel of his shirt as they stood in front of the door to their bedroom and he shivered a little before opening it.

"Cloud, how long have you been planning this?" She asked lightly in his ear, another shudder passing through him before he turned around to answer with a sheepish grin.

"A while, I guess."

She eased them both inside the room before closing the door with a soft click before ticking off the events of the day thus far.

"Arranging for Barret to watch over the kids for longer than he originally planned-"

"That...was a favor he gladly offered to do."

"Mmhmm," she said with a smile before continuing.

"Singing to wake me up, walking through the market for the entire day and I KNOW how much you hate shopping..."

"It was with you." He scratched his head in that adorable way of his.

"Dinner at usually one of the busiest places and we had it practically to ourselves. 50 First Dates which was the last movie we saw together before you left for SOLDIER."

"That...took some work. But the owner was happy to do it since it was such a popular movie." Cloud's face was turning red with embarrassment now and Tifa walked over to him, resting her palm on his warm cheek.

"The champagne..." she waved her hand at the bottle and glasses placed on the edge of the dresser, the motion reflected in the mirror placed there.

"I just wanted you to know that you're special, Teef."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to try so hard."

He moved a little closer and brushed her hair behind her ears so he could see her face clearly, even as a blush was starting to flush her cheeks. She moved her arms around his shoulders to look deeper into his ocean blue eyes as her fingers gently played with the short strands of his hair.

"I love you for you, no matter what."

She said the words in a hushed tone before Cloud slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close with his hands at the small of her back, practically crushing her against his chest in reply.

"I love you more than anything."

His lips met hers with urgency, a fire burning and threatening to consume them both into a pile of ash but she didn't care, pulling at his shirt to get it off. Tifa's fingers finally found the damned zipper at the front and pulled it down quickly as he shrugged out of it and left his chest bare for her to explore with her fingers, her lips, her tongue.

Cloud groaned when her teeth gently grazed of his nipple and placed his hands on either side of the dresser he had her pressed against, trapping her their completely. With her lips kissing trails of flames across his skin, he managed to pull her top over her head before her mouth was back on his, devouring in a rush of tongues and lips and teeth. Her hands were more daring now and moved to the front of his pants which were already tightly constrained, showing how much he wanted her, needed her, loved her. With a wicked grin and sure fingers, Tifa undid the zipper and slipped one hand inside, immediately met with his erection and a hiss that passed through his lips.

"Teef."

She loved how he sighed her name in passion and urgency before her lips covered his again, this time in a slow sensual rhythm, much as how her hand was stroking him even harder until he was throbbing in her grasp. Using her free hand, she pushed his pants and boxers down the rest of the way to pool around his ankles which he kicked away, his now naked body swaying with her ministrations. When she felt her hand get wet she bit his lip, pressing her still clothed pelvis against his. The fabric against his bare skin made him moan before he took the upper hand and with a collected calm she didn't know he stil had grabbed behind her calves and lifted her onto the dresser.

Tifa gasped and watched in awe as he stripped her of the last of her clothes before hovering over her, the heat from his body making her shiver before he leaned over and kissed her with such force she was backed into the mirror. The cool glass made her yelp before Cloud's hands moved over her thighs, spreading her legs wide making her yelp turn into a high pitched sigh once his fingers were tracing her opening, moist from when she teased him earlier.

"So wet for me already? That's good," he sighed into her ear just as he slipped a finger in past her wet lips, making her arch and moan into him. His tongue soon found its way into her mouth again as her hips shifted eagerly to his hands and he needed no more encouragement, adding a second and then soon a third finger into her.

"Cloud, I'm close," she gasped into his lips, the feel of his tongue in her mouth coupled with his fingers down lower making her shiver. Once the words left her mouth, however, he moved to kiss a trail of fire down her neck over her chest and nipped at her hip. She couldn't keep still, watching his head move lower until she felt his spikes tickle the insides of her thighs and her legs shook before his soaked fingers slipped out and his tongue replaced them in eager strides.

Tifa slid down the mirror as he grabbed her hips, holding her in place while his tongue went to town, licking up her wet juices and making her wetter still. She lifted her hands above her head to try and hold onto the mirror securely hinged to the wood beneath her for support as he placed her legs over his shoulders, his teeth grazing her sensitive nub sending her over in a wave of ecstasy and a cry of pleasure. She gripped the mirror for dear life, her hips lifting off of the dresser into his eager mouth that drank all she had to give.

Panting, she gazed at Cloud in a haze of passion even as he lifted her legs off of his shoulders and placed them against the bottom of the dresser. She motioned with her hand for him to get up off of his knees and he did so with a hungry smile, still licking his lips from her delcious juices. She laughed and sat up straight, the mirror no longer cold against her back to help cool her heated skin. Tifa stood on shaky legs as he moved to hold her, his need still present in his throbbing erection poking into her stomach. The feel of him so hard for her still gave her the energy to push Cloud onto the bed, climbing onto him with a look of surprise in his eyes.

"You didn't think I forgot you, did you?" She teased with a soft yet sly smile, sliding her hands over his sweaty body to rest on his chest as she straddled his hips.

"No, of course not," he said breathily which turned into a moan of pleasure as Tifa slowly descended over his erection, enveloping him fully inside of her with slick ease before lifting up and pushing back down again with a sigh.

"Ooh Teeeef," Cloud moaned, lifting up off the bed to meet her coming down on top of him over and over again building up momentum until she was digging her nails into his chest to hold on at the pace they were going. When it was too much, he gripped her hips, pushing so much into her as he came, triggering another release of her own that locked him deep inside her for a few precious moments. Her spent body lay across his as he panted in her ear, trying to catch his breath as she did the same above him and he wrapped his arms around her.

She stayed like that for some time, nuzzling into his chest as she rest her head over his heart listening to it still trying to regain a normal rhythm before kissing the place on his chest just above it. Cloud held her close, his hands tracing designs up and down her spine to make her shiver into him and she giggled.

"This has got to be one of the best days ever." Tifa said, leaning up to kiss his lips softly and so much sweeter than an hour ago.

"Good. Happy Valentine's Day, Teef."

Still happily exhausted, Tifa said simply, "Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow, silly."

With a smile, Cloud motioned to the clock that read 12:03 in bright red numbers and she giggled. "Well, I stand corrected."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said softly, twirling her wedding ring around on her finger as they snuggled.

"It was the best one ever, Cloud. Happy Valentine's Day." She kissed him again, this time pulling away to give him an eskimo kiss as well. "So, what are we doing tomorrow, I mean later today? I'm pretty sure we fit everything in earlier."

To answer her question, he simply wrapped her tightly in his arms again, feeling her legs getting tangled in his as he kissed her so passionately it made her body tingle and her toes curl.

"I was thinking more of that." He kissed her again and again in short little pecks. "All day."

"All day? I like the sound of that." She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest again. "That means we need to rest."

Cloud brushed his fingers through her hair until she yawned and kissed her forehead sweetly, singing softly.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again."

"I will always love you, Cloud." Tifa sighed softly, drifting off to sleep with his soft words.

"However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you, I will always love you, Tifa."

As it was meant to be.

Happy Valentine's Day 2010

The End


End file.
